


The Robe

by TemenCMoth



Category: Drawfee RPF
Genre: M/M, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8481661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TemenCMoth/pseuds/TemenCMoth
Summary: He leaned against the wall, twirling the belt of the robe in his hands. "Why, hello there."
Jacob suppressed a smile, turning his attention only briefly. "Hey yourself."
"You seem to have," He whirled around, dramatic. "Caught me home alone." He put a hand to his forehead, the perfect image of a wilting flower. "Whatever shall I do?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be spicier but whoops I am too asexual for that and writing porn of people you know on a kinda personal level is AWKWARD, even if they do indirectly request it. 
> 
> Based on the fourth episode of Caught in the Web, Timelapse.

"You should really give that thing back."

"Nah." Willie hald out the robe, looking it over. Pink wasn't really his color, but It would do. "Besides, what am I gonna wear when it gets cold outside? Do you want me to freeze Jacob?"

Jacob sighed. "No, but it's mean to make Rebecca freeze."

"Rebecca sucks." Willie pulled the sleeves on, adjusting the fit on his shoulders. It was a little small, but not terrible, and the terrycloth felt like a cozy dishtowel beat into softness. He looked down at himself, to Jacob as his attention drifted where he was sat on the sofa, and caught a smirk.

He leaned against the wall, twirling the belt of the robe in his hands. "Why, hello there."

Jacob suppressed a smile, turning his attention only briefly. "Hey yourself."

"You seem to have," He whirled around, dramatic. "Caught me home alone." He put a hand to his forehead, the perfect image of a wilting flower. "Whatever shall I do?"

"Hmm." Jacob put his phone away and stalked over to the doorframe. "I'd say..." He picked the edge of the belt from Willie's fingers, "...you should return this to its rightful owner."

"Jacob!" Willie whined, breaking character. "You're being such a drip right now!"

"Am I?"

"You're supposed to ask if my husband's home, not worry about stupid people who I don't like." He put his 'alluring' face back on. "He's not by the way."

"I don't see a ring on that finger."

Willie looked unimpressed. "Seriously, you know I'm going to keep this up."

"Isn't that my job?" Jacob leered over him a little, hand going for his hips. His voice had dropped an octave, playing his own game of seduction.

"Nope." Willie twirled away from the doorframe, going to pose on the sofa. "Miss Veronica Bennings doesn't have time for people who don't play along when she tries to be enticing." He turned to look over his shoulder. "Miss Veronica Bennings could, however, be persuaded."

"Persuaded by who?"

"Oh, a deliveryman, a milkman, the plumber." A flip of the hand. "Anyone who would catch her unawares and undressed."

"Y'know, if you really want this fantasy to work, you aren't very naked with those the pajama bottoms on."

Willie turned to look at him fully. He got a little closer to Jacob, and hooked a thumb into the pants. "Well," He darted his tongue across his mouth to catch jacob's eye in the shine of it. "Maybe it's your job to take them off."

Jacob smiled and leaned in to kiss Willie, hands dipping to the low-riding pajama pants and sliding his fingers between them and Willie's skin. Willie held a hand on Jacob's bicep and broke off the kiss. "How forward, Mister Renaldo."

"Why do you always make me hispanic?"

"You got a problem with hispanics?"

Jacob gave him an unimpressed look and a squeeze. "You got a problem with shutting up."

Willie let out a gasp and moved a hand over his chest. "You brute! I will not be treated this way" He put a weak fist on Jacob's chest that blossomed into an open palm on his peck. "Just wait until my husband gets home!"

Jacob took him in another languishing kiss. "You husband is here now, is he?"

"No." Willie put his hands around Jacob's neck. "I guess he isn't."

 

//////////////

 

Rebecca held the robe at an arm's length. "Ugh, it smells weird." She dropped it in her hands, letting the pink terrycloth flow loosely over her hands. "Why on earth did I let you keep this for any amount of time?" She slumped over on the wall, letting it prop her up. She bought it to her nose, taking in another whiff. The makeup work she'd done for the party was beginning to sweat off, and it left a dark smudge on the material. She shot an accusatory glance at Willie, not softened by the drink. "You didn't do anything to it, did you?"

Willie adjusted the hat over his hair. "I didn't to anything but steal it."

"And burn it!" Shay screamed to the audience. The microphone still might not pick her up. "Oh my gosh, I can't believe how trashed it is!"

Willie kept an eye on the robe. Rebecca would probably throw it in the laundry when she got home, eager to get the smell out. Hopefully she would throw it in drunk, before the took a closer look at it. In the hazy world of the slightly drunk, wishful thinking was a little more concrete.

"Okay, last question."

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> LMK if there are any typos, my dyslexic ass doesn't always know how letters work. And honestly I'm going to go over and edit this a million times anyway so it won't be a hardship.


End file.
